Precio al amor
by Ami Catherine Rose
Summary: Cuando Ichigo Kurosaki se sentia mas solo y miserable, una dulce joven llama su atencion. Ahora Orihime Inoue no sabra como tener que enfrentar la realidad de que Ichigo la comprara con su tia... IchiHime Bleach Dedicado a KotomiSchiffer n.n


Konichiwa lindos lectores de FanFic… pues ya había prometido esta historia pero por una desgracia tecnológica (mi computadora) se había perdido.

Así que ya recuperada me doy a mi deber de hacérselas llegar, ya que es un IchiHime completito, que mas adelantito se irán dando escenitas hot.

Me encantaría dedicársela a una gran chica Kotomi-chan, quien es mi co-administradora en FB… Arigatou Kotomi-chan espero que lo disfrutes y te guste al igual que todos los lectores.

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes en esta historia no son míos, le pertenecen a su genial creador Kubo Tite. Pero estén seguros que la trama de esta historia es toda mía._

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAMIO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Precio al amor**

Capitulo 1: "Contrato permanente"

"_Cuando la ciudad duerme ellas trabajan"_

Rangiku Matsumoto era una mujer hermosa, rica y poderosa conocida por muchos, especialmente por hombres. Se dedicaba a un pequeño negocio llamado "Las Noches" en la ciudad de Karakura.

Dicho lugar era bastante concurrido entre los hombres, ya sea de la ciudad o lugares lejanos, y en especial por Kurosaki Ichigo, un joven de apenas 17 años.

Ichigo era un chico muy atractivo, de buen físico, penetrante mirada chocolate y además muy adinerado, ya que su padre Isshin es dueño de la mejor clínica en todo Tokyo.

Pero a pesar de tenerlo todo y aparentar ser feliz, el guapo joven Kurosaki no se sentía tan satisfecho con su vida. Estaba rodeado por cientos de chicas que morirían por una sola oportunidad de estar con él, el típico chico arrogante e indiferente a todo, lo que provocaba admiración y curiosidad. Pero todo, absolutamente todo era un simple espejismo que Ichigo mismo forjaba a la vista de todos.

El verdaderamente estaba solo.

…**..**

Inoue Orihime solía ser una chica muy alegre, amable, inocente y estudiosa, llevaba las mejores calificaciones del colegio por excepción de su compañero Ishida Uryuu, quien poseía las más altas.

Pero cuando la vida quiso, fue injusta con ella dejándola sola en el mundo, sin sus padre ni su amado hermano mayor Sora, quienes trágica y fatalmente murieron en un estúpido accidente automovilístico cuando ella se encontraba estudiando, gracias a un idiota que conducía ebrio.

¿Por qué no fue ese maldito quien murió? ¿Por qué tuvo que ser su familia? Orihime había guardado mucho coraje por tantos años, solo tenía 17 años de edad y ya todo le había sido arrebatado.

Cuando su tía Rangiku se entero de la tragedia, inmediatamente quiso ayudarla, no podía hacerse cargo de ella por los problemas que poseía con los padres de la chica, pues a ellos no les hacia ninguna gracia que se dedicara a ese tipo de negocios tan desagradables.

Pero Orihime estaba sola y estaba claro que ella no podía dejarla así.

Ofreciéndole trabajo en su extravagante negocio, Inoue ganaría lo suficiente para poder pagarse un lindo departamento donde le quedara cerca su nuevo trabajo y además su tía siempre la protegería de cualquier trato extraño por algún tipo. Estaba decidió, a su corta edad…

Orihime solo bailaría.

Para suerte de su tía, su pequeña sobrina había heredado su misma voluptuosidad, eso significaba que sus atributos físicos ayudarían demasiado en la popularidad del lugar.

…**..**

Ichigo estaba sentado tranquilamente observando hacia fuera de una ventana. El joven tenía una mirada bastante perdida y melancólica. Se la había pasado ahí por aproximadamente dos horas desde que llego de la escuela y al parecer eso no iba a cambiar en un buen rato.

-¡Vaya! pero si es Kurosaki ¿Por qué tan relajado? –menciono un joven con gafas apareciendo ante el pelinaranja ingresando en la habitación.

-No estoy de humor para tus bromas Ishida –bufo Ichigo incomodándose por que interrumpieran sus pensamientos.

Últimamente él estaba triste.

-Venga, por qué no vamos con Rangiku-san para ver que es lo nuevo que ha llegado –ánimo el ojiazul a su amigo, pues sabía muy bien como hacerlo.

A pesar de no llevarse de maravilla en muchas ocasiones con Ichigo, él realmente se preocupaba, ya que estaba notándolo bastante pensativo hasta incluso deprimido cuando lo veía en el colegio, aunque no iban en el mismo salón se frecuentaban bastante.

-No quiero –se volvió a negar desviando su mirada y notando que al parecer Sado también había llegado

-Ichigo no te haría mal salir –apoyo el mexicano a su amigo también angustiado por él –Solo a distraerte –concluyo con su escaso vocabulario como acostumbraba

-Esta bien… vámonos –espeto suspirando finalmente el pelinaranja derrotado ante sus amigos y aceptando la invitación de ellos

Los tres chicos salieron del departamento y bajaron hacia donde se encontraba un lujoso Ferrari rojo que era como el corazón de Ichigo materializado. Se subieron y marcaron curso para dirigirse directamente a "Las Noches".

Cuando llegaron ingresaron sin alguna clase de pregunta, sin dar explicación alguna de quienes eran, no hubo excepciones ya que su reputación era bastante prestigiosa, eran clientes VIP y además muy conocidos en el lugar.

-¡Ichigo! ¡Que sorpresa que por fin vengas! –exclamo la mujer rubia recibiéndolo con alegría

Rangiku no era tonta, ella era muy lista, demasiado a veces para creerlo. Conocía ya desde hace tiempo la posición económica en la que Ichigo estaba y es por eso que nada le podía ser negado.

El Kurosaki solía pagar bastante bien, vaya que Rangiku conocía de eso. Había tenido amantes que la llenaban de billetes, pero Ichigo… el podía ahogarla en ellos.

Lamentablemente, para la mala suerte de Rangiku, el no estaba interesado en pasar siquiera una noche con ella. No se molesto pero, de verdad que amaba el dinero. Y no es que a Ichigo no le atrajera, ella era muy hermosa, solo que nunca ha podido sentir amor verdadero, como aquel que le brindaba su madre, quien jodidamente.

Estaba muerta.

Solo pocas chicas de ese lugar habían llamado su anhelada atención. Pero no era lo suficiente como para que el quisiera acostarse con alguna de ellas.

-Ya ves Rangiku-san, andaba algo ocupado –respondió Ichigo encogiéndose de hombros despreocupado

-Jóvenes… vamos pasen y pidan lo que quieran. Ira por la casa –los invito Rangiku riendo, adentrándolos mas a ese lugar lleno de ambiente desenfrenado

Los tres asintieron un poco abochornados, en verdad eran solo jóvenes.

Ishida y Sado decidieron ir a darse una vuelta, dejando solo a Ichigo quien se quedo sentado en una silla que estaba acomodada junto a una gran mesa, para ver un poco de espectáculo, aunque este le aburría. Eran simples chicas comunes, bailando semi-desnudas para así poder ganar dinero fácil.

Estuvo ahí como por media hora, definitivamente parecía que nada podía seducirle, estaba tan harto que estaba a punto de retirarse.

Pero fue justo en ese momento cuando escucho un anunciamiento. Era la favorita y preferida de "Las Noches", era… Inoue Orihime.

Ella salió un poco tímida, no llevaba mucho tiempo haciendo eso y el salir casi desnuda frente tantas miradas le avergonzaba demasiado, pero tenia que hacerlo, ella…

Simplemente debía hacerlo.

Ichigo se le quedo observando desde que salió. Cada paso, cada movimiento de sus cabellos, sus grandes ojos, su pálida piel cremosa y antojable, su cuerpo envuelto en esas escasas prendas que le hacían resaltar sus grandes pechos… ¡Maldición! ¡Ella lo había atrapado!

-¿Quién es ella? –se preguntaba por lo bajo

Mientras el pelinaranja la veía completamente admirado, Inoue se movía al ritmo de la música de manera sensual y atrevida. Posaba de forma sexy y provocadora, pasando su brazo por su cuerpo guiando las miradas atentas de todos.

Cuando finalmente Ichigo despertó del embelesamiento que ella le había provocado, sin dudar se acerco hacia Rangiku apresurado.

-Rangiku-san ¿Quién es ella? –pregunto al encontrársela intentando parecer indiferente

-Huuumm… ¿Quien? –respondió ella sin entender su pregunta

-La chica en la pista, no la había visto, acaso ¿Es nueva? –volvió a cuestionarle señalando a Orihime y con un tono mas ansioso

-¡Ah!... ella es Inoue Orihime… y es mi sobrina –dijo lo ultimo con un tono recalcante

-Me interesa –declaro Ichigo sin más rodeos yendo al punto

-Olvídalo Ichigo, ella no esta disponible para los servicios que buscas

-Oh vamos Rangiku-san, es que ¿No puedes hacer excepciones? –le pidió casi suplicando, Ichigo estaba actuando algo extraño

Ahora el ánimo que al parecer lo había abandonado estaba volviendo con la emoción de conocer más acerca de esa joven pelinaranja de nombre Inoue Orihime.

-Dije que no Ichigo –volvió a rechazar una importante negociación con su más preciado cliente, lo cual le era muy difícil y tentador a la vez.

-¿Cuánto quieres? –le cuestiono con su debilidad mas grandes, después de todo no había una negación para el gran Kurosaki.

-Ya… ya te dije… e-ella s-solo ba-baila, n-no es-esta p-para e-esos servicios –tartamudeó intentando contenerse con la tentativa pregunta

-Entonces, eso quiere decir que nadie la ha tocado aun –afirmo sintiéndose mas que feliz por enterarse de que Orihime era virgen.

Esto iba a ser muy divertido.

-Así es –le aseguro Rangiku con su rostro serio, ella sabia que su sobrina aun era pura

-Entiendo, entonces debe salir a muy buen precio –volvió a hablar Ichigo para terminar de provocarla y que finalmente aceptara el trato que estaba proponiendo

-Supongo, pero como te he dicho no hace otra cosa más que bailar

-Escucha Rangiku-san –suspiro Ichigo un poco cansado por que no lograra aun convencerla –Podemos llegar a un muy buen trato si aceptas

Rangiku estaba dudosa, es verdad que le había prometido a Inoue que nada le pasaría si trabajaba con ella. La protegería y no dejaría que le faltaran al respeto, pero también conocía a Ichigo y sabía que tenía una buena cantidad a ofrecer, incluso mas de lo que sacaría en un año completo de trabajo.

-Deja que se divierta un rato, entonces ¿Aceptas? –dijo dando casi por hecho el costoso contrato

-Te saldrá muy caro –advirtió ella extendiéndole la mano completamente rendida

-Vale la pena –contesto cerrando el trato y juntando su mano

-Trátala bien Ichigo –le pidió la ojiazul un tanto preocupada

-Lo intentare –dijo el pelinaranja sonriendo triunfante y dirigiéndose a la salida

Ya había logrado animarse.

-Le daré un poco de tiempo, mientras trata de hablar con ella y después yo me encargare –comentó Kurosaki finalizando todo por ese día.

-Como quieras –respondió la rubia viendo alejarse con pausados movimiento a Ichigo

Esta vez la ambición de Rangiku le había ganado ¿Cómo demonios le explicaría a su inocente sobrina? ¿Por donde comenzar?...

Estas y más dudas se presentaban ya en su revuelta mente, pero definitivamente no se arrepentía de haber hecho ese valioso contrato. No es que no quisiera a Orihime, era su familia y la amaba. Además Ichigo tampoco era un mal muchacho ¿Cierto?...

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAMIO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Aquí dejo este capitulo, adelantando que de hecho ya llevo mas (como en Fuera De Mi Alcance)… pero como ando medio cansada los dejo hasta aquí.

Me despido agradeciéndoles como siempre… otra cosita

¿Review?... nos leemos pronto n.n


End file.
